masstransitfandomcom-20200214-history
MTA Regional Bus Operations
MTA Regional Bus Operations (referred hereafter as RBO) is the legal name of the surface transit division of the Metropolitan Transportation Authority (New York) (MTA), created in 2008 to consolidate all bus operations operated by the MTA. History The history of the MTA's bus operations generally follows the history of the New York City Transit Authority, which was created in 1953 by the State of New York to take over operations then operated by the New York City Board of Transportation. The current system came into being in the mid 2000s following the MTA's assumption of services previously operated by private carriers under contract to the New York City Department of Transportation, the successor to the Board of Transportation. This brought almost all bus transportation in New York City under its control. . Completed in 2006, the MTA then moved to streamline its operations through consolidation of management function. To that effect, RBO was officially created in May 2008, with the president of what was then New York City Transit's Department of Buses, Joseph A. Smith, named to lead the consolidated bus operations. Currently, RBO's operational changes have been at the management level, with the creation of a unified command center and consolidation of management for all bus operations, with the aim of reducing redundancies in the agency. Other changes will include changes in the way that customers can get their information, such as via PDA . One of the questions, however, that remains unresolved under RBO is how operations that have had funding issues historically disputed, such as Long Island Bus, will be funded by municipal government. The reorganization of bus operations into Regional Bus Operations is part of a wider reorganization of the MTA, which will also include subways and commuter rail. Brands and service area RBO is not currently publicly used as a brand. The current public brands are listed below: * MTA New York City Bus – most routes within the City of New York, formerly under the New York City Transit Authority (NYCTA) and subsidiary Manhattan and Bronx Surface Transit Operating Authority, operated by employees of the same under this brand. * MTA Long Island Bus – local service in Nassau County, formerly the Metropolitan Suburban Bus Authority. * MTA Bus – service previously controlled by the New York City Department of Transportation and operated by seven companies at the time of takeover, concentrated in parts of Brooklyn and Queens, and most express bus service into Queens and the Bronx from Manhattan. The branding for all RBO services is a blue stripe across the front and sides of the bus against a white base (as shown at the top of this page). Select Bus Service buses also have a light blue-and-white wrap below the stripe. ''NOTE: Most buses under the Long Island Bus brand do not yet have the full blue stripe, but still have an orange-and-blue stripe.'' Fleet The RBO fleet, as of 2007, consists of over 6,200 buses of various types and models for fixed-route service, and over 2,000 vans and cabs for ADA paratransit service, providing. All vehicles (except for paratransit cabs) are fully accessible to persons with disabilities. Fares The one-way fare on any local bus operated under a brand of MTA RBO is US$ 2.00, payable only with coins or MetroCard (New York City)|MetroCard]] (Select Bus Service fare is paid before boarding, with a receipt given). Discount passes for 1, 7, 14, or 30 days are available. MetroCard is also accepted on Westchester Bee-Line buses for travel into Westchester County. The express bus fare RBO express bus service is US$ 5.00. Dollar bills and half-dollar coins are not accepted for use on fixed-route travel. The fare for ADA paratransit service is US$2.00 in New York City and US$3.75 in Nassau County. Exact fare is required. External links * Metropolitan Transportation Authority Category:New York transit agencies